Boarding School
by FFWS
Summary: Daisy leaves home for boarding school, and is taken on an adventure, but not all of it is fun. A mean roommate, hard classes, a prank war, and a mysterious boy are all parts of her journey to fit in.
1. Boarding School

"Do I HAVE to go?" Daisy complained, looking up at her father pleadingly.

"This is the best sort of education there is," he said firmly. "You must go to boarding school."

"It's all going to be a bunch of rich kids!" Daisy exclaimed.

Her dad arched an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Okay, so I'm a rich kid, I know. What if they tease me about being a princess?"

King Richard looked at his princess intently. "Nobody will know you're royalty. I promise. Unless you want to tell them."

The sixteen year old girl considered it.

"Now come along," the king said brightly, picking up one of her suitcases. A servant hurried to pick up the other large case and her toiletry kit. Daisy slipped on a sweater and ran downstairs to her car.

* * *

Daisy gaped at the school. "It's bigger than our castle!" she cried. Her father nodded, impressed.

"I'll have to let you go now," her father said, giving her a kiss.

"No!" Daisy cried.

He hugged her tightly. "I love you, flower."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Daddy."

She turned back to the campus. "Wow, how am I ever going to..." she trailed off.

Her father had disappeared.

"Oh, daddy..."

Daisy composed herself the best she could and picked up her suitcases, walking inside the main building.

"Welcome, welcome," said a pretty woman at a table. "Over here, dear."

Daisy walked over hesitantly. "I'm Daisy...Daisy Floral."

"Age?"

"16."

She flipped to a new page. "Here's your schedule...and your information packet." Daisy took it uncertainly.

"Oh, and your room key." She gave it to Daisy. "You're on the fifth floor, room 673. It says so on your schedule."

"Okay," Daisy said nervously, picking everything up and walking over to the elevator. "Um..." she tried to press a button, but to no avail due to her arms full of bags.

Suddenly, a finger reached by her and pressed the button for her.

"Oh, thank you!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Ah, whatever." The boy who had done it just walked in the elevator without looking at her.

"Um, hello," Daisy said, following him inside.

He didn't respond, so she tried a different tactic.

"Is this your first year?"

"No."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes."

She took a deep breath. His answers were short, clipped, and angry.

"Um..."

"Press the button of the floor you're on!" he said, annoyed. "Just do it!"

"Um, okay," Daisy said, pressing five.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't press any other buttons. When the elevator stopped at five, he got out too.

"Bye?" she offered.

He didn't reply.


	2. Peach, Rosalina, and the Wario Brothers

**Me: Yes, yes. I have returned...**

**WITH MY OWN ACCOUNT!**

***everybody cheers***

**Daisy: On with the story, please?**

**Me: Fine, fine...**

* * *

Daisy headed towards her room nervously, and slid the key inside the slot. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"So _you're _my roomie?" A girl with long, flowing blond hair wearing a one-shoulder pink dress that barely covered her behind scrutinized Daisy with piercing blue eyes. "You're not much."

Daisy smoothed down her jean skirt and orange camisole self consciously. "I'm Daisy."

"And I'm somebody who doesn't care what your name is," the blond girl snapped.

Daisy shuddered and looked at their room. It wasn't just a room, actually- it was a suite.

In the room they were in, a cozy-looking white armchair and a black couch sat on white carpet, with spotless white walls. Black and white flowers, paintings, and two desks complete with supplies and laptops sat on the other side of the room.

Daisy walked into one of the two adjoining rooms. It was a small kitchen, with plenty of stocked food and utensils. Their meals would mostly take place in the dining hall, but tea or snacks would be eaten here.

The other room was a huge bedroom. Two fluffy canopy beds, one pink and one yellow, sat against the white wall. Sunlight poured in through the doors leading to a small balcony. There were walk-in-closets and two bathrooms, both twice the size of Daisy's back home.

A mound of pink and black luggage sat on top of and piled next to the pink bed. They were all monogrammed with the word 'Peach.'

Daisy wandered towards her. "Peach. Is that your name?"

Blond Girl glared at Daisy and threw the last of her clothes into her closet. She had already finished unpacking. Daisy turned away and stacked her suitcases on the yellow bed, then turned to read her schedule:

**Name: Daisy Floral**

**Age: 17**

**Grade: 11th **

**9:30 to 10:30: Math**

**10:45 to 12:00: Language: Writing and Penmanship **

**12:00 to 12:55: Lunch**

**2:15 to 3:45: Kingdom Studies: Relationships and History**

**4:30 to 5:00: Tech Lessons**

**5:10 to 5:30: Public Speaking and Drama**

**5:45 to 6:30: The Arts**

The rest of her day was free. Daisy nodded. It was a nice schedule.

Suddenly, a speaker in their room crackled.

"Scholars of all ages, welcome to Mushroom Kingdom Academy. We will be having a Welcome Dinner in precisely two hours. In the meantime, please unpack and get settled."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Daisy pulled her now empty suitcases into her closet as the loudspeaker crackled again.

"Students, please report to Shell Hall within the next thirty minutes."

Daisy felt excitement course through her. She hurried out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Hey, look!" A voice drawled from behind her. "It's a new toy!"

Daisy glanced behind her, blue eyes widening. Two boys, one tall and thin, one slightly shorter and burly, swaggering towards her and smirking. Daisy began to speed-walk towards the elevator.

...and she made it in.

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief.

Until the elevator doors opened again and the boys walked in.

"Well, well," the tall one in purple said. He looked her up and down. "What's your name, _sweetie?_"

Daisy gulped. She did not like the look of this one bit. "D-daisy."

"Daisy." He ran a hand down her face. "Dainty and delicate like a flower..."

The elevator doors opened, and the world was a blur all of a sudden. Daisy felt her feet leave the ground, hands holding her body far off the ground, then pulling it back, then she was flying...

Daisy opened her eyes and realized she was in a trash can. _Ew._

She took a deep breath. It was empty, thank goodness. She did her best to climb out, but it was proving to be difficult.

"Ah, the Wario brothers got to you, I see."

A tall blond girl half-helped half-lifted Daisy out of the trash can. "Thank you," Daisy said with relief. "And yes, they did."

"I'm Rosalina," said the girl.

"I'm Daisy," Daisy smiled, dusting herself off.

"The Shell Hall is just a few buildings over," Rosalina said, leading Daisy outside. "I've gone here for three years. I know where it is."

"Oh, good," Daisy smiled. "So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Rosalina answered, "but I'm in some advanced classes. Advanced Calculus..."

"Oh," Daisy blushed.

Shell Hall loomed before them, a green, red, and blue building.

They stepped inside.


End file.
